algo salio mal
by zancrowthe godslayer
Summary: bueno grimmjow se queria vengar de ulquiorra por tratarlo en menos pero algo sale muy mal xDD soy pesimo para los resumenes asi que lean directamente pareja principal grimmulqui pero no es yaoi ya veran el por que xDDD
1. prologo

prologo

Bueno antes de empezar con la historia quiero dejar una pequeña información así que léanla ¬¬.

1-este no es un fanfic yaoi aunque la pareja sea grimmulqui ya que convertí a ulquiorra en chica en este fic muajajaja así que si quieren su yaoi yaoistas váyanse a otro lado :trollface:

2- no tengo una idea concreta de cómo ira este fic así que si me dan ideas en los reviews sería un gran ayuda

3- me inspire en este fic viendo algunas imágenes de ulquiorra como una chica y luego pensé que hubiera pasado si ulquiorra fuera mujer xDDD

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar de esta genial historia nwn

Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece o grimmjow saldría en todo el anime y ulquiorra seria chica xDDD

-Basura era con el único nombre que me conocía ese desgraciado estaba furioso se creía superior a mí en todos sentidos ese maldito cara de muñeca ya me tenia cabreado nadie se mete con la sexta espada sin tener su merecido no me importa quién te creas que seas. Esos eran algunos de los pensamientos de grimmjow dirigiéndose a la habitación de la octava espada iba a vengarse de ulquiorra y ya sabía cómo.

-szayel ábreme. Decía grimmjow mientras golpeaba la puerta no podía esperar para vengarse de ese creído de ulquiorra y ya tenía quien lo ayudaría

-entra grimmjow está abierto. Al oír esas palabras grimmjow solo pateo la puerta y entro ahí se encontraba el pelo rosa de szayel aporro grantz junto a unos tubos de ensayos.

-¿así que lo tienes?. Le pregunto la 6 espada con impaciencia al peli rosa

-sí, con esto nos vengaremos de ese ulquiorra. Decía el peli rosa con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

-¿ y exactamente que hace esta cosa?. Pregunto grimmjow tomando el frasco que szayel le había entregado

-es muy simple tome células del cuerpo de halibell para poder cambiar su apariencia además tome parte del comportamiento de la humana para cambiar su actitud. Decía en un tono de satisfacción el peli rosa

-¿y qué tan fuerte es?. Pregunto grimmjow con una cara de sádico

-lo suficiente para cambiar su actitud y dejarlo irreconocible. Decía szayel volviendo a su trabajo.

-perfecto. Decía grimmjow saliendo de la habitación de szayel y dirigiéndose a la de ulquiorra ya tenía una idea de cómo darle ese extraño liquido al llegar a la habitación de la cuarta espada golpeo cortésmente la puerta hasta que el pelinegro abrió la puerta y grimmjow ya lo estaba esperando

-oye emo aizen dijo que tenias que probar esta pócima creada por szayel dice que aumenta la cantidad de reiatsu y como tu eres su espada mas obediente. Grimmjow ya tenía planeada esta mentira y la había practicado no quería que esta venganza saliera mal

-muy bien si son ordenes de aizen-sama. Respondió la 4 espada quitándole el frasco de las manos a grimmjow y bebiéndolo de un trago.

-sabe raro. Respondió la 4 espada en cuanto exploto un gran nube de humo que tomo desprevenido a grimmjow

-¿pero que carajos hizo szayel con esa poción?. Se preguntaba grimmjow mientras trataba de ubicarse después de aquella explosión cuando por fin la nube de humo se empezaba a disipar grimmjow pudo divisar una pequeña figura creía que era la 4 cuarta espada pero esta figura tenia mas curvas que ulquiorra y que curvas tenia.

Después de que el humo se disipo grimmjow puedo distinguir una pequeña figura observándolo con uno ojos verdes grimmjow sabia quien era y sabia que esta venganza había salido muy mal.

Bueno ese es el prologo espero les guste :D aun no decido si dejarle a ulquiorra su actitud o cambiársela así que por favor denme ideas en las reviews serian de gran ayuda gracias


	2. Chapter 1

bueno se que el capitulo anterior fue un poco corto y lo lamento por eso pero era solo el prologo ahora empieza lo bueno XDDD PD: decidí modificar la actitud de ulquiorra para hacerlo mas divertido disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece...etc...etc...etc...o grimmjow seria el principal xDD

grimmjow estaba parado siendo observado por un par de ojos color esmeralda de una figura parecida a la de ulquiorra pero esta era mas baja y con mas curvas grimmjow sabia que szayel se había pasado con esa formula que le había dado este era un cambio era demasiado drástico habían transformado a la cuarta espada en una chica sabia que si descubrían que había sido el aizen no tendría piedad aunque grimmjow no mostraba miedo sabia que aizen era poderoso y sabia que ulquiorra era su espada m s leal pero conociendo al metro sexual no sabia como respondería podría desde volver a ordenarle a tousen que le arranque un brazo hasta felicitarlo con lo pervertido que es...pero como grimmjow no podía adivinar la reacción de su "jefe" no podía dejar que nadie supiera lo que había pasado tendría que esconder a ulquiorra como fuera, pero derrepente algo saca a grimmjow de sus pensamientos esos eran los sonoros pasos de yami y venia para donde se encontraban era obvio que iba a venir después de todo yami es el compañero de ulquiorra grimmjow sabia que debía prevenir esto pero por la falta de tiempo para pensar grimmjow hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza envistió a ulquiorra callendo encima de ella y luego cerro la puerta con el impulso de salto se había salvado...o eso creía

-oye ulquiorra estas ahi?. pregunto yami mientras golpeaba la puerta desde afuera grimmjow olvido en donde se encontraba debia pensar rápido... de nuevo

-no, ulquiorra no esta solo estoy yo grimmjow. respondió grimmjow a punto de darle un ataque al corazón de los nervios estaba en una situacion de muerte y apenas podía pensar lo que iba a hacer

- que haces ahi grimmjow?. pregunto yammi esperando una respuesta de la sexta espada ahora tenia que usar todo para poder evitar problemas o que descubrieran lo que habia hecho

-y-yo esto aqui poniendo bombas de pintura aqui dentro ya sabes otra vez. enserio no iban a pensar que grimmjow no se habia intentado vengar en otras ocaciones o si? bueno volviendo a la historia al parecer yammi se lo habia creido ya que grimmjow oyo como el giganton se alejaba de la habitacion la sexta espada se habia salvado por muy poco y los sabia

-bien me salve ahora tengo que ver donde esconderte... pero que?!. grimmjow miro que habia caido encima de ulquiorra y ahora se encontraba encima de ella y ahora que la podia ver sin problemas por el humo se dio cuenta de algo importante que ahora ulquiorra tenia posiblemente un cuerpo parecido al de hallibel en todos los sentidos y en segundo que su ropa le quedaba grande algo que hizo a grimmjow sonrrojar ya que pudo ver de cerca como llevava la chaqueta abierta mostrando parte de su gran nuevo pecho claro como solo estaba abierta la cremallera no se veia todo pero tenia una gran vista de parte de los pecho de ulquiorra y su abdomen y al bajar mas la vista podia ver como tenia suelto sus pantalones mostrando parte de sus caderas algo que grimmjow no paso por desapercibido estaba sonrrojado por estar tan cerca de ulquiorra con es figura y al parecer su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho por que sentia que sus pantalones le empezaban a apretar sabia que estaba en mala posicion y que su superior lo iba a reprender o le iba a disparar un cero y esa pocicion no le ayudaba pero cuendo grimmjow subio la cabeza para ver a su superior vio algo que no esperaba ulquiorra estaba... sonrrojada?! grimmjow estaba en shock enserio que esa pocima lo habia cambiado y...esperen un segundo los ojos de ulquiorra no estaban mirandole el rostro a grimmjow estaban apuntando mas abajo en eso grimmjow recordo que su cuerpo lo estba traicionando

- oye tu aleja la mirada de ahi!. le dijo/grito a ulquiorra sabia que no podia ablar muy fuerte o levantaria sospechas despues de eso se levanto de encima de la 4 espada y se puso a pensar que podria hacer debia a ver una forma de arreglar esto.

-szayel claro. dijo grimmjow saliendo de la habitacion en direccion de la habitacion de la 8 espada pero cuando estaba a punto de escapar sintio que algo lo estaba sosteniendo y era ulquiorra que lo tenia sostenido del brazo

-n-no...me...dejes... habia dicho la 4 espada sonrrojada con los ojos humedecidos parecia que estaba a punto de llorar grimmjow no entendia que habia pasado pues claro szayel le habia dicho que le cambia el aspecto y la actitud pero esta era demasiado drastico tenia que pensar como arreglarlo o por lo menos separarse de ella grimmjow practicamente se estaba volviendo loco.  
-grimmjow-sama esta bien?. grimmjow quedo boca abierto por lo que abia acabado de oir ulquiorra la cuarta espada lo habia llamado grimmjow-sama?...ahora grimmjow estaba seguro esa pocion era demasiado fuerte miren lo que habia provocado y ademas ya era muy tarde asi que penso que el mejor plan seria esconder a ulquiorra en su habitacion y el hacer vigilancia hasta mañana

-vamos ulquiorra te vienes conmigo. decia grimmjow mientras tomaba a ulquiorra de la mano para llevarsela pero olvido un peque o detalle a ella le quedaba grande su ropa que casi causo la muerte de grimmjow por desangramiento por que se le habia caido la ropa y grimmjow tenia la mejor vista de todo el nuevo cuerpo de ulquiorra

-mierda, mierda, mierda!. grimmjow se encontraba maldiciendo mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarse la sangre al llegar al ba o se limpio la sangre con un pa uelo y luego penso como podria cumplir a ulquiorra para llevarla a su habitacion sabia que su ropa le quedaria grande aunque no fuera un chica y sabia que una de las chaquetas de ulquiorra no taparia ese pecho tenia que pensar y rapido -lo grimmjow en lo que tomo las sabanas de la cama de ulquiorra se la tiro encima y la tomo en el hombro asi nadie la veria y la prodria llevar sin problemas asi que en cuanto la tuvo en el hombro corrio a su habitacion para esconderla pero al llegar a su salvacion su puerta se encontro con una de las espadas m s molestas nnoitra

- que llevas ahi grimmjow?. pregunto la 5 espada con ese tono molesto que grimmjow odiaba

-es solo una lampara nnoitra asi que dejame en paz. decia grimmjow molesto tratando de entrar en su habitacion y cerra la puerta para salir de ese incomodo momento pero en el momento que grimmjow entro parte de la sabana se corrio mostrando parte de las piernas de ulquiorra y eso no paso desapercibido para nnoitra quien instantaneamente puso su pie para detener la puerta

-sabes nunca habia visto una lampara con tan lindas piernas. grimmjow detuvo lo que estaba haciendo bajo a ulquiorra de su hombro y penso lo m s rapido que pudo en una escusa si no estaba perdido pero habia estado asi todo el dia asi que tomo un suspiro y reso que su plan funcionara -me descubriste es cierto no traje ninguna lampara es una chica que me encontre por ahi y la traje para bueno ya adivinaras. dijo grimmjow con una sonrrisa picara mientras destapaba a ulquiorra grimmjow le abia puesto a ulquiorra unos shorts apretados que encontro por ahi y le puso su chaqueta para tapar su pecho aunque apenas logro cubrirlo nnoitra abia quedado boca abierto por lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos

-grimmjow nunca espere decir esto pero estoy impresionado. grimmjow con esas palabras grimmjow se disponia a cerra sus puerta pero nnoitra volvio a interrumpir deteniendo la puerta -y por eso la quiero para mi jejejeje ademas tu no la nesesitas despues de todo tu eres gay. dijo nnoitra estirando su brazo para llegar a la chica que se encontraba detras de grimmjow pero a punto de tocarla grimmjow la detiene

-no intentes tocarla o sentiras mi furia. le decia grimmjow con un tono de odio y con un cero en su mano

-o que miedo el gatito saco sus garras...dame lo mejor que tengas!. le dijo nnoitra con un tono de burla y reto mientras miraba a grimmjow con una cara de sadico -como quieras. en eso grimmjow lanzo un cero que nnoitra esquivo pero en eso grimmjow cerro la puerta -es lo mejor que tienes cobarde jajajajaj. nnoitra se reia como un psicopata hasta que sintio un aura de muerte detras de el y al voltearse se encontro con stark, hallibel y barragan que lo veian con cara de matarlo ahi nnoitra se dio cuerta grimmjow no le apunto a el le apunto a las habitaciones de sus superiores ahora nnoitra se arrepentia de a verlo retado.  
Mientras grimmjow desde su habitacion disfrutaba de los gritos de nnoitra -y por eso nadie se debe meter conmigo nnoitra!. le grito a grimmjow desde la puerta despues de a verle dado una leccion a nnoitra decidio que hacer con ulquiorra -muy bien emo tu recuestate en mi cama y trata de dormir yo estare vigilando que nadie que entre te vea. decia grimmjow sentandose en una silla cerca de su escritorio - grimmjow-sama? podria dormir conmigo?... le habia preguntado ulquiorra a grimmjow sentada encima de su cama sonrojada observandolo con sus ojos esmeralda grimmjow casi se sonrrojas por su peticion pero...  
-no y nunca el la vida dormiria contigo baka. dijo grimmjow de forma ceca recostandose contra la silla -p-pero por que?. le pregunto ulquiorra al borde de las lagrimas

-porque no me gustaria que alguien entrara de improviso y me encontrara en la misma cama grimmjow balanceandose en la silla para entretenerse con algo -pero le dijiste a nnoitra que me ibas a violar. dijo ulquiorra casi practicamente haciendo un puchero y de forma muy calmada eso hizo que grimmjow se cayera de su silla de forma muy pesada

- y enserio pensabas que yo te violaria?. decia grimmjow despues de levantarse de su hilarante caida -tenia esperanzas... ese comentario hizo un silencio muy incomodo que siguio toda la noche en la que grimmjow no hizo mas que vigilar la puerta...o hizo mas que eso?.  
bueno asi termino este capitulo espero que les gustara aunque los deje con la curiosidad pero eso queda para el proximo capitulo ^^ xDD bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo si tienen alguna idea para mi fic solo dejenlo en las reviews acepto cualquier idea o critica ^^ bueno es todo adios hasta la proxima


End file.
